Beating the bully
by Srorywriter101
Summary: All human. Jacob and Bella are at school together, and he is the school bully. What happenes when Edward comes along? Lemons guarenteed, right from the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I'd just gotten out of Spanish. I went to find my boyfriend. I knew exactly where he would be. Beating up some kid that's smaller than him.

I stormed outside to find him dangling a little boy by the ankles, Quil and Embry picking up the change from his pockets, and giving them to Jake. The boy was crying, and Jake was laughing at him. I know that my boyfriend is the school bully, but unlike everyone else, I wasn't scared of him. I think that's why he likes me. I grabbed the boy and spun him the right way around before putting him on the ground.

"How much did they take from you?" I asked him gently. He checked his pockets, then looked back up at me.

"Ten dollars," he said quietly. I sighed and turned to Jake, who was grinning with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hand it over," I said, sticking my palm in front of him. He shook his head, and I said, "Well, I guess I might go and see if Mike Newton's free on Saturday..." I let my voice trail off. He growled, hesitated for a second, and then gave me the money. I gave it back to the boy, and he ran off.

"You wouldn't go out with Newton," he said.

"Not my type," I said. He came closer and wound his arms around my waist.

"What is your type?" he said, hovering above my lips.

"Tall and muscular," I whispered. He smirked and kissed me. The kiss was full of passion, but also anger. He didn't like it when I gave the money back. Or when I said I would meet up with other boys. I kissed him back, and poured all my anger into it. I didn't like when he beat people up. We both knew what the other didn't like, and yet we still did them. That was the way our relationship worked. It held us together. That and the sex.

I ended the kiss and stepped away from him. He came after me, then picked me up. I screamed, and he laughed. I tried to wriggle out of his iron grip, but it was impossible. I knew where we were going.

"No, Jake," I said angrily, "I need to go to Biology," he laughed and shook his head. We were nearly at the car park.

We got to my truck and he put me on the bonnet. I tried to get down, but he stopped me. I tried to go the other way, but once again, his hand was in the way. I sighed and looked up at his face. He held out one hand for my keys. I used this to my advantage, and darted through the gap he'd made. I got about to steps before I felt arms around my waist. I shrieked, and heard a chuckle from behind me.

When I was securely under one of his arms, he started going through my bag. When he found what he was looking for, he unlocked my truck and put me in the passenger seat. He quickly locked it again before running to his side, unlocking it, and getting in.

"Where are we going?"

But he just smirked at me.

We drove for a while before he stopped and kissed me. I wound my arms around his neck. He pulled me to sit on top him, and then wound his arms around my waist. He pushed my thong down to my knees and I undid his belt. When his trousers and boxers were mid-way down his thighs, he thrust into me.

I gasped. And he smirked up at me. I put my arms on the cab walls either side of his head. He started thrusting in and out, and my climax got nearer and nearer. I felt his fingers thread through my hair. He pulled my head down to kiss me. I moved my hands onto his face. I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Jacob!" I gasped out, collapsing onto him. He cried out, and hugged me close.

"Still want to go to school?" he asked after a while.

"Yes, we need to get back," I said, sliding off him. He tied the condom and dumped it out the window. While he was driving, I fixed my hair so it didn't look like I'd just shagged Jacob. It ended up tied in a bun. Jacob laughed and pulled it out.

This annoying game didn't go on for long.

"_Stop_ it," I hissed. He held up his hands and laughed. My truck was parked perfectly, which made it obvious that Jacob had driven it.

"Jake!" his friends called from across the parking lot as soon as we got out of the car.

"You should get to class," I said, knowing he wouldn't, "We're _late_,"

"Then come hang out with us," Jacob said. I was tempted. I liked all of Jake's friends, but I also needed to go to class. Jacob saw me hesitate and laughed. He took my hand and led me towards them.

"Hey Bella, ditching? That's a bad habit" Quil shouted, thumping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Quil, ditching as well? That's also a bad habit," I said, thumping him back. Jacob laughed and wound his arms around my waist, and rested his chin on my head. They started talking about some awesome party that was coming up, but I was distracted with Jacob. He was moving his fingers discreetly across my belly, causing electricity to shoot from wherever he touched. I knew he was trying to get me to agree to ditch the rest of the day with him, but I wouldn't give in that easily. Quickly and quietly I put my foot up. Then I gave it a sharp thrust, and it made contact.

"Awww, Bella!" he whispered in my ear. I smirked at him, but he couldn't see, "Maybe we should go," Jacob spoke to the rest of the group, and glanced at the doors.

"Ok," No one argued with Jacob. Except me.

"Jake, I got to go to class," I whispered in his ear when the others started moving. He just shook his head and pulled me along, laughing.

"You're not getting off that easily," he said. I wondered what he was planning, but I still went with them.

We ended up at first beach, sitting on the tree. They made a little driftwood fire and sat back. I loved driftwood fires. The colours were amazing. Jacob sat behind me, playing with my hair, while I stared at the blue and green flames. I leant back against him, and put his arms around me. I knew he was showing off, but I didn't care. I put my head against his chest and let my mind wander.

When the fire was all burned out, Jacob excused us. I knew where we'd end up. In his garage. Jacob picked me up and slung me over his back. I laughed and tried to get down, but he started walking and escape was inevitable. I rested my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

We arrived quicker than I'd thought, but I kept my eyes shut when he laid me on a car's bonnet.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear. I thought I might crack, but I stayed perfectly still. He sighed, "I wander what Jessica is doing to night," he failed miserably at using my threat against me. When nothing happened, he got angry and thumped the car next to my head. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me, so I stayed still, and breathed evenly. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me upright. I felt my head snap back and forth, but I let it, "Bella?" he asked, sounding worried. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a lot.

"What a lovely sleep," I said, pulling out of his grip and stretching. I put my arms behind me, and leant on them. Jacob sighed and came towards me.

"You've been a very naughty girl today," he said. I remembered the kick I gave him, and playing dead, "You'll have to be punished," he growled. He had his arms either side of me, and then he kissed me. I kissed him back. I would have argued, made him wait, but I was trapped now. He lay me down, and then he lay down on top of me. I wound my arms around his neck, and he threaded his fingers through my hair. When he broke away, both our breathing was laboured.

"If that's your punishment," I whispered, "I'd _love_ to see your reward," he smiled and kissed me. This time my thong came off, as did his trousers and boxers. Before he entered, he waited. I opened my eyes to ask him, but he smirked down at me. He was going to make me beg, "_Please_," I whispered, stroking his face and pouting. He laughed a husky laugh, and thrust into me. I gasped, and he groaned.

He started moving, and I met his every move with a thrust of my hips, doubling our climaxes.

"I love you," he whispered again and again into my hair.

I was too lost to reply.

When my orgasm finally came, I cried out, and then so did he. The noise seemed so loud in such a quiet place, and yet it seemed just right with Jacob here.

He pulled out of me and put the used condom in the bin, and came back to me. He kissed me lightly, and neither of us deepened it. It was sweet and simple, and it was perfect. When he broke away, we both got dressed.

"We still on for tonight?" I asked. Jacob nodded. We went to the back of the garage, where Jacob had an old TV set and a beaten up sofa. He put in a comedy movie and we sat to watch it.

I was lying with my head in Jacob's lap when his friends found us.

"Alright guys?" I asked. They all greeted us and sat down.

"Whoa, is this your garage?" Jacob asked, standing up.

"Jake," I said, also standing up. Jacob hit anyone he wanted, even his friends, "It's cool, they can stay," I leant up and whispered in his ear, "You're not getting anything off me if you behave like this!" he grunted and sat back down. I sat next to him and put my head on his chest. He absentmindedly started playing with my hair.

"It's fine, Bella," Quil said after a minute, "We were just leaving," I looked at him in confusion, but he was looking at Jacob. After they were gone I turned to glare at him. He shrugged, and laughed. I thumped his shoulder and sat up.

"Awww, Bella," he said, trying to pull me back down. I stood up and grabbed my bag. He was pushing himself off the sofa when I walked out of the door. I knew he wouldn't be far behind me, so I started running. The woods were thick and dark, but I managed to find my way through them and soon I was catching glimpses of my orange truck, and thought I was going to make it.

But then I felt strong arms close around my waist, and I shrieked, until a hand clamped over my mouth. I was pulled back against a chest of stone, and a rumble went through it. It took me a moment to realise he was laughing at me.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, "Where are you going?"

"Home," I said, trying to pull out of his grip. I felt him shake him head and start to move backwards, "_Jake_"

"_Bella_" he said, and I could hear the laughter in his voice. He dragged me back, my feet dragging over tree trunks and my arms bashing off of trees.

"Let me go!" I said, but of course he wouldn't listen. When we were back in the garage, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I pushed against his chest, trying to get free, but all it did earn me my hands behind my head. He kissed me deeply, and though I was angry at him, I kissed him back. I felt him smirk against my lips; he knew I would give in.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said. I wound my arms around his neck, and leant against him. Jacob swung his hand down to sweep up my legs, and I lay against his chest. He didn't stop kissing me, but he slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. His hand stroked the silk that lay underneath. I whimpered and I felt Goosebumps appear on my skin.

I completely forgot I was angry at him, and just concentrated on this. _Him_. He was mine. All mine. And I was his. All his. I knew he showed off to his friends, but I didn't care. If that's what it took for us to be together, it's the way it had to be.

I heard someone calling me.

"Shit!" I said, struggling to get up, "Charlie!" Jake let me down, I buttoned up my shirt and we ran to the sofa. Jake started playing with my hair, and I hastily tied it up. He put his arm around my shoulders and we pretended to watch the movie.

"Bella!" Charlie was much closer now.

"In here dad!" I called, nervously wringing my hands. Jacob took one of them, and I instantly felt relaxed. It was ok.

"Bella?" Charlie call, in the garage this time. He came around the car and smiled, "You weren't supposed to come here today,"

"Oops," I said, "Sorry,"

"S'Ok," he said, "I'm going to the diner, you kids want to come,"

"We've got a date later on, Charlie," Jacob said.

"Oh, ok," he smiled and left.

"See ya, dad,"

"Have her home by eleven, Jake," I scowled. He turned and left.

"Ummm... I am here?" I muttered. Jacob grinned. He started kissing me, but I wasn't in the mood, "Later," he sighed and stood up. I took his hand and I landed on his chest. We stood for a few minutes like that. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella," he said, "Bella, Bella, Bella,"

"Yes?" looking up at him.

"My Bella," he said, smiling down at me, "Forever and always,"

I smiled and started kissing him. But it was just a kiss, and we went to finish watching the movie. My phone started ringing, and I was just going to leave it, but Jake answered.

"Yes, Jessica?" he said. I sighed and held my hand out.

"Jess?"

"Oh my god Bella! There's some new family moved in! And they are totally hot!"

"Slow down Jess!" I said, putting one finger in my other ear, "Start again,"

"You should not have ditched today, Bella Swan," she said, "You totally missed this hot family that just moved in!"

"Well, that's not really important to me, I've got Jake,"

"But one of them sits next to you in Biology!"

"Oh. Ok,"

"Try and sound more excited!"

"_Oh! Ok!_"

"Sometimes Bella, I'm not sure about you,"

"Jess, I got to go,"

"Are you with Jacob?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh. See ya!" she said. I turned my phone off, and threw it across the room. Jake smiled, and looked at me questioningly.

"Some new family moved in, and Jess likes them," I said, shrugging.

"Is that all? I was hoping for something awesome!" he said, smiling. In other words, he was looking for some gossip he could use against someone. I frowned at him and walked across the room to get some soda, "What time's the date?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and turned around. I knew he was winding me up. I sat on the sofa.

"No juice for me?" he asked, stealing mine. I shrugged, and grabbed it back. I sipped it loudly, just to annoy him, "Bella!" he said after a while.

I giggled, and did it louder. He narrowed his eyes, and took it off of me, putting it on the table. Then he turned back to me. I smirked at him, and he put his hands on my ribs. I didn't realise until it was too late.

He started tickling me, and I was helpless with laughter.

"Jake!" I finally managed to gasp out, "Stop!... Please!" he smiled and kept on tickling me. He lay me down after a while, and I was too weak to protest. When I was comfortable, he stopped tickling me and lay on top of me. He started kissing my face, making me laugh.

"Hey guys," a voice said from the doorway, making me jump.

"Hey Sam," I said, sitting up. Jake narrowed his eyes at Sam, but let it go. Sam was Jake's idol. He was the old school bully, and Jake was his right hand man. Though Jacob could probably beat Sam in a fight, he didn't want to.

"How are you kids?" Sam said, taking the opposite seat. Jacob frowned, and Sam laughed, "Not eighteen yet, are you?"

I shrugged, and got my soda back. But this time I drank it quietly. Jacob wound an arm around my waist and they started talking. I tucked my head on Jacob's chest and closed my eyes.

After a while I drifted off, but it couldn't have been very deep, because I could still feel his chest vibrate when he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken by someone shaking me slightly.

"Bella," Jake's voice said. I opened my eyes, and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"Six," he said. His face was just in front of mine, so I leaned forward and kissed him.

He spun me around and practically ripped off my skirt and thong. I giggled as he pulled down his trousers. He shoved his penis in my hole and I gasped. He started pounding in and out, very hard. I started panting, when suddenly, he entered me anally. I cried out as he started pumping in and out of that one. I bucked about, and tried to crawl away. But he held my hips and rode me. He continued switching holes randomly, making me gasp out every so often. I kept trying to get away, but he kept riding me. I would be lying if I said I didn't love it, but it was my instinct to get away. As my orgasm got closer, I was finding it hard to breath.

"Bella!" Jacob called, cuming in my ass.

"Jacob!" I screamed, collapsing on the sofa, drenched in sweat. He fell on top of me and rolled off. He pulled my face up and kissed me passionately.

"You're so good," he murmured against my lips, "I love it when we do anal,"

"Can I use your shower?" I mumbled against his lips. He smirked and picked me up. Last summer Jake had added on a bathroom to his garage, complete with a shower. He turned the water on and stripped us of our clothes. He then pulled me into the warm water, and shut the door. He bent his head and kissed me, slowly, passionately. And I kissed him back.

He picked up a sponge and I held out my arms and legs, gesturing for him to wash me. He smiled and started on my face. Somehow, when he was lower, his fingers found their way inside of me. I clung onto him as my orgasm washed through me, and then he had to wash my entire lower half again.

When we climbed out of the shower, and Jacob dried me, I pulled out a dress from my bag and shoved it on. It was a strapless black dress, and ended at my knees. I tied a belt around my waist to pull it in, and some toeless black heels. Jacob wore a suit.

"Where are we going?" I asked. But he just shrugged. Jacob liked to surprise me, and made most of our dates a secret. When we were ready, he opened the rabbit door for me. I smiled at him and climbed in. He fastened my seatbelt, brushing his hands across my legs. I shivered and looked into his eyes. He gazed into mine for a moment, before kissing me hungrily.

Jacob was like my drug. I just had to have him as much as I could.

"We don't have to go to dinner," Jacob whispered against my lips, "We can stay here, until eleven,"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted, but I wasn't just some object he could fuck at his command, I had to have a backbone in this relationship, so I declined. He sighed and climbed in his side of the car. We were at the restaurant in a few minutes.

"Jake! We can't afford this!" I hissed at him when the waiter had left us with the menus.

"Relax, babe, my treat. Billy gave me some money," I shrugged and told Jake to order for me. He got me a steak, and potatoes. I was glad I hadn't eaten that much today, because I'd seen the portions, which were huge.

When my steak and Jacob's steak arrived, he grinned at me. I felt something brush against my leg, and glared at Jacob. He looked back at me innocently, and continued cutting his steak. But I could feel his warm leg brush against my cold, bare one. I shivered slightly, but kept on eating my steak.

When I was finished, Jacob asked if I wanted desert. I shook my head and he asked for the bill. I decided to go and wait by the car while he paid. I was leaving the building when someone wolf whistled at me.

"Looking good, baby," some idiot said. All his friends laughed. I ignored them and walked around the corner to Jake's car.

"Hey!" said a voice from behind me, "He's talking to you!"

I turned and found the group of men closer than I'd expected.

"It's cool Tony," said the one who'd whistled, "Hey baby," he turned to me, "How bout we go somewhere more private?"

"No thank you,"

"Well, whatever rocks your boat," he shrugged, coming even closer.

"Stay away from me, I already have a boyfriend,"

"It's ok, I won't tell if you won't," he said, not stopping.

"I mean it, stay away from me!" I shouted it, but I knew no-one was coming to help.

"Shhhh, baby, lower your voice," he said. He had me against the car now, and his friends were cheering him on. He leaned forward, and blocked the jab I made with my knee easily. He pressed me right up against the car, and held my hands behind my back.

"Please, please don't," I whispered, but he wasn't listening. He lowered his lips onto mine. I whimpered against him. I could hear his friends laughing and cheering. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, and hoped it would be quick.

His spare hand started unzipping my dress, and I could hear the sobs escape my lips. His hand undid my bra, and his friends cheered again. I started to struggle again, trying to wrench out of his grip, but he was strong. And then he was gone. I opened my eyes, wondering if it was some sort of trick. But I worked it out in a minute. Jacob was looming over my attacker, who was snivelling on the ground. A moment later, I heard a car squeal to a halt, and Jake's friends got out.

And then there was a full on fight. I sat on the ground, with my head in my hands and my back against the car. I shut my eyes and put my hands over my ears to block out the noise. I hated people fighting. Especially Jake. If he got hurt now, it was all my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with that.

"If you come back, we'll fucking kill you!" I heard a muffled voice shout. I wondered who had won. If Jacob had lost, that man would rape me for sure. If Jacob lost, he would be dead, which was a much worse tragedy than my fate. When someone touched my arm I flinched away.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. I opened my eyes and flung my arms around him. I sobbed into his shoulder while he rocked me back and forth, "It's ok. Shhhh,"

I heard Quil and the others get back in their car. Jacob thanked someone, and then it was just us. Jacob zipped up my dress, picked me up and put me in the passenger seat. He climbed quickly in his side and pulled my head onto his chest.

"It's ok, babe, they're gone,"

"But what if you hadn't come?"

"I don't want to think about that. And I'll never have to. Bella? Bella, look at me," he pulled my chin up to look me in the eyes, "I will always protect you, always, promise"

That brought more tears to my eyes and I continued crying as Jacob drove me to his house. We headed straight for the garage, and Jacob carried me in.

He put me on the sofa and his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, and sighed as he read the number.

"Yes Sam?" he asked.

"No, she's fine. Just a bit shaken,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Ok, will do,"

"Bye," he hung up and dropped it on the floor. He sat on the sofa next to me, and pulled me close, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I muttered, pulling away.

"It didn't look like nothing,"

So I told him everything. He got more and more worked up, until it was me calming him down. He told me that no one was allowed to touch 'his girl' without my permission. I kissed him for that. But it was almost eleven and we didn't have time to do anything. It was dark as we ran through the woods to my truck. It was a relief to get in the dry cab and out of the rain.

"Don't tell Charlie," I muttered. Jacob nodded, and started the engine.

"You going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, and so are you," I said, glaring at him. He laughed and shrugged.

"If you're going, I might not be able to resist such a delicious treat," he said, liking my neck.

"Eugh! Jake! Stop it!" I giggled. He laughed huskily in my face and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he started driving. We were home in a matter of minutes.

"I'll see you up there?"

I nodded and ran for the door. When I got inside, I found Charlie on the sofa watching TV.

"How was your date?" he asked.

"Good," I lied, keeping the tremor out of my voice as I thought about it, "Night,"

"Night," he said, waving over his shoulder as he went back to his programme. I bounded up the stairs two a time and burst into my room. It was empty. I sat down, waiting, on the bed for five minutes. When I was still alone after that, I decided to get changed. I put on my silver negligee Jacob had gotten me for my Christmas. I had just removed my clothes, and was about to put it on, when warm strong arms fastened around my stomach. I leant back against the body of stone. He started nibbling on my ear, then kissing down my neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm expecting my boyfriend," I said, not moving. Jacob growled, and sucked on my skin. Though I knew it would leave a hickie, it felt so good. I bit back a moan as I felt his fingers dance lower and lower. Finally he spun me around and threw me on the bed. I laughed and tried to crawl away, but he pulled me back. He kept me on my hands and knees, and thrust into me roughly. I gasped, and my arms threatened to give way.

He started pounding in and out of me, making me moan and groan. Then he slapped my ass, hard. I cried out, and that set off my orgasm. I gasped out his name, and heard him groan. When the last of my ecstasy had washed through me, I lay next to Jake on the bed. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. I'm not sure how much time past. But we must have lay there for hours. I heard Charlie come up the stairs, and tensed, but he walked right past my door. We kept on staring into each other's eyes for what seemed to be the whole night.

I opened my eyes to find it morning. I had dreamt about those eyes for the whole night.

I looked at the clock and rolled out of bed with a groan. Charlie was already gone, and I ran into the bathroom with my clothes and jumped in the shower.

When I got out I was wearing skinny jeans and a vest top. The forecast said it was supposed to be sunny today, so I grabbed my sunglasses, shoved them in my bag, and made sure all my books were there. Then I ran down stairs, grabbed a bottle of water and my car keys, and locked the door on my way out.

I got out of my car and heard someone laugh.

"You really should let me park your car," Jake said, jumping off the wall beside me, "The way you do it is a hazard,"

I hit his shoulder, and he pulled me in for a bone crushing hug.

"Can't... Breathe!" I gasped out and he put me back on my feet.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Jessica said, "Nice of you to show up,"

"Hi Jess," Jacob said, winding an arm around my waist.

"I'm not talking to you. You stole her away," Jess said, pretending to be angry, "Now it's my turn,"

She grabbed my arm and pulled. I waved to Jacob as a walked off with her.

"Right, ok," she said, "Now he's gone, I'll tell you _everything_!"

So I listened to this new boy that had moved in. I passed Alice and Jasper in the hall and waved. Emmet almost crushed me in a hug when I greeted him. Rosalie's hug was softer, and more gentle. Alice and Rose left their boys and followed me and Jess.

"So what's happening?" Alice said.

"Just telling Bella about the new boy,"

"And I'm telling Jess I've got Jake," I said quickly. Jess scowled at me.

"Look!" She hissed, "There he is!"

The room had gone silent, and I looked up. I saw him instantly. His dark red hair stuck out amongst the usual browns and blondes. His green eyes seemed to stare right into my soul when he looked at me.

Oh my god he looked at me.

I glanced down, red faced. I thought I heard him chuckle when he passed, but I couldn't be sure. And then I smelt his smell. It filled my nose and made my head swim. I felt dizzy and I couldn't think straight.

"Bella?" Alice's voice sounded far away. The room was spinning, but my focus was on the green eyes.

"Bella!" I heard Jake's voice, but then I felt the ground on the side of my face and everything went black.

I felt my eyelids flutter open.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said.

"Ugh, my head," I said. It felt as though there was a party going on inside.

"Does it hurt?" Jake asked and I nodded. Ouch. Mustn't do that.

"How long was I out?"

"Five hours. You're in the hospital. Gave us quite a scare,"

"What happened?"

"They think you fainted. Did you eat breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head, but stopped abruptly. That just made things worse, "Silly Bella," he murmured. Then I felt him kiss my lips, and I opened my eyes.

"I love you," I said. He smiled.

"I love you too," he whispered, "Forever and always,"

And then I opened my eyes and I was in my room. It was the middle of the night, but my headache was gone. I felt a movement next to me, and jumped. Then I realised it was Jake.

"Hey," he murmured, pulling me close to him. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep in the warmth.

"Wakey wakey Bella," Someone said. I moaned and pulled the duvet over my head. Someone chuckled and pulled it off of me. I shrieked and huddled into a ball to try and stay warm. Then I was being carried away from the lovely bed, and set on my feet in the bathroom. I heard the water running, then the door close.

I opened my eyes and stepped into the spray. It was lovely and warm, but finally I had to get out of the water. I stepped out and dried myself. I saw that Jake had chosen my clothes, and approached them warily. But they weren't slutty, they were fine. I pulled on my jeggings and the longish top over it, and stepped out.

"Jake?" I called.

"Down here," He said, and I followed his voice down stairs.

"Jake?" I said again when I reached the bottom.

"Kitchen," he said. I entered and he handed me a plate of food.

"What's all this?" I laughed, sitting down.

"Breakfast," he said, smiling. He sat down to his own pancakes, and I dug into mine. When I was finished, he put the dished in the sink and we left for school.

"Ok," I said in the car, "I really need to go today,"

Jacob laughed and got out.

"So do you," I told him.

"Uh huh," he said, nodding solemnly. He hit some kid's head as we passed them and I smacked him back.

"Don't do that!" I said, but he just laughed and did it to someone else. I sighed and stormed away from him. But I felt his arms around my waist, stopping me from moving.

"Are you very mad at me?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I said, trying to get away, "Piss off,"

Jacob spun my around so I was facing him. I looked up into his eyes.

"Still mad,"

"Yes," I whispered. He smirked at me and kissed my lips.

"Hey Jake," Someone said, slapping his back, and making me jump.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I said to Quil, "You just about gave me a heart attack,"

Jacob was killing himself laughing, and Quil apologised half heartedly.

"You ditching?" Quil asked Jake.

"No," I said before he could answer, "He's not,"

"No," Jake said, laughing, "I'm not,"

"Well, I'll suffer the lessons," he said, laughing with him. The bell went, and Jake kissed me goodbye.

"See you in English," he called.

"Don't hit anyone," I said, watching him. He seemed to know this, and hit the first person he found. I sighed angrily and headed off for Biology. When I got to my class, it was only half full. I sighed in relief that I wasn't late.

I took my seat, not even noticing at first who I was sitting next to.

"Um," a velvet voice said, making me freeze, "Hello. My name is Edward Masen, please to meet you,"

For a minute, I stared at him like an idiot, then I pulled myself together.

"Nice to meet you... Edward," I said, "I'm Bella," I took his outstretched hand and shook it.

The rest of the lesson passed without much incident. I headed off for English, thanking God I sat next to Jacob.

I took my usual seat, and Jake wound an arm around my shoulders. I pushed myself closer to him, and started texting Alice.

"Bella," Jake said, "Stop texting and talk to _me_,"

"No, I'm not talking to you. You hit someone when I told you not to,"

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"No," I said, shrugging away from him. He sighed and settled back in his chair. I felt a hand slide up my thigh and froze, "Jake," I warned.

"Yes?" he asked innocently. I glared at him and slapped his hand, "You coming to mine tonight?"

I nodded, and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

After English, I headed to Spanish, whereas Jake had a free period. And even though he begged me to ditch, and I almost gave in, I ended up in Spanish, and he was somewhere beating someone up.


End file.
